Las chicas gordas son feas
by CookiesWithNutella
Summary: One-shoot -gorda horrible ¿en serio creíste que por soportarte unos minutos me agradabas?-. .-n-no, y-yo s-solo.- esas palabras le habían roto el corazón a kikyo, pero se los demostraría. se lo demostraría a todo el mundo... ella sería hermosa. by Xana


Soy una de las 6 escritoras de CookiesWithNutella, Xana, espero disfruten, es un one-shoot cortito me basé en un manga que encontré en mis horas de ocio xD, me lo mostró Yina-sempai (Yinade), espero lo disfruten

*******El nombre no se lo hemos puesto, es el nombre del manga*******

**Link del manga en el perfil**

* * *

-Gorda horrible, No creas que me interesas solo porque te soporte unos segundos, estúpida perra- escupió con notable tono de burla y asco.

-N-no, y-yo s-solo… -su femenina voz bajó de tono a uno muy bajo que daba a entender perfectamente su temor y vergüenza.

-¡Ya cállate obesa, solo debes saber que jamás te volveré a ver, porque me largo de esta puta ciudad!, mejor deja de soñar con algo que jamás tendrás idiota-luego de decir esto se dio la media vuelta y de marcho.

-Naraku… -susurro con tristeza, se quedó parada unos minutos más en el lugar para después ser encontrada por su hermana Sango.

POV Kikyio

Sé que estoy gorda, pero el vacío que dejo mamá en mi corazón cuando se fue, solo lo lleno la comida, sin contar que Naraku también me ayudo a llenarlo hasta…. Bueno, _eso_

Bueno creo que llego el tiempo de presentarme ¿No?, bueno me llamo Kikyio Sakasayami, tengo 15 años, mi estatura es de 1,67 y bueno mi masa muscular es muy amplia, digamos que peso 115 kilogramos y lo debo bajar drásticamente según mi médico, mi peso ideal es 55 kilogramos, ah, verdad también tengo una hermana que se llama Sango, es muy bella y delgada mide lo mismo que yo, pesa 53 kilogramos y según nuestro doctor ella debe engordar 4 kilitos.

-Kikyio-aquel grito perforo mi oído, eso quería decir que Sango-nee ya había preparado el desayuno, me bañe en 20 minutos (Mi pelo es demasiado largo, me llega hasta el trasero y es azabache) me vestí con el uniforme del colegio y baje al comedor, mi querida hermana me está ayudando con la dieta por lo tanto mi desayuno de hoy consistió en: un vaso de jugo de naranja (natural) y una tostada con queso fresco. Sango siempre supo que me gustaba todo tipo de comida de Japón, China y Corea.

En realidad ni siquiera sé porque me gustan, si no me gusta el anime, pero la otaku de la familia es Sango, en verdad no sé qué le encuentra de bueno, pero ya que, siempre tendrá gustos raros y siempre la querré por ello…Pero que va, estoy a salvo con ustedes ¿Cierto?, la verdad es que la odio con todo mi ser, ella es completamente perfecta, es delgada tiene 18, es hermosa así que todos los babosos del liceo andan tras ella, su cabello es largo, castaño y lacio, también tiene mi mismo largo solo que ella tiene chasquilla partida y las patillas…bueno esa parte del pelo la tiene hasta un poco más debajo de la oreja, a ella le queda todo tipo de ropa, ama el metal, y esas cosas, también le gustan The Beatles, y no sé qué más, lee libros interesantes, es inteligente y además tiene un novio que es marine y no, no es un marinero, es una especie de soldado, solo que más preparados y eso me parece que es en España o Inglaterra, bueno yo que sé, él es todo un espécimen de hombre que les puedo decir.

POV Sango

Realmente quiero a mi hermana pero a veces llego a pensar que me odia, solo la trato de ayudar pero ya no sé cómo, es una estupidez pero así lo veo yo y la única persona que me ayuda a salir adelante es Miroku, mi novio

Y pasando a otro tema estoy leyendo la trilogía de _Los juegos del hambre_ ayer termine la trilogía de _Canciones para Paula_ y la trilogía que termine es muy cursi así como yo y el año casi termina faltan solo dos semanas. Ay, Dios voy a terminar el cuarto medio y me daré un año de mochilera, ya quiero visitar todo el mundo, si tengo suerte, bueno el día pasó rapidísimo, me fui con mi hermana a la escuela y la materia qué me pasaron, ya la sabia, al día se me paso rapidísimo, esperé a Kikyio pero sus compañeros me dijeron que ya se había ido, me fui a la casa y no estaba ahí, decidí no preocuparme ya que ella siempre fue muy responsable.

Me senté en el sofá y vi una película, bueno dos; _Tres metros sobre el cielo_ y _Tengo ganas de ti_, vaya que soy cursi, bueno cuando termine eran las 12 de la noche, me acosté en el sofá, mire al techo y lentamente me quedé dormida.

Me desperté asustada, aun no sé porque, no tuve ninguna pesadilla, pero que importa, levante un poquito mi cabeza, me extrañe al ver la luz de la cocina encendida, me levante y como espía me asome por la puerta, vi a Kikyio con el frigorífico abierto mirando toda la comida y repitiendo _"Solo mira la comida, no la comas. Solo mira la comida, no la comas"_, me aleje y la deje ser no creí que fuera tan importante eso, pero luego de un tiempo de mi di cuenta de que no era tan así.

DOS AÑOS DESPUES

POV Naraku

Hace más de dos años que no veo a Kikyio, me mude a Tokyo después de lo sucedido con ella, es es tan molesta la muy estúpida, no sé cómo la soporté, bueno cuando paso eso, estaba en Karakura, creo que en el instituto municipal de Karakura, de seguro ella sigue ahí y su sexy hermana debe estar en la universidad, pero eso no me interesa, tengo a todas las chicas que quiero a mi merced.

Hoy en la mañana vi a una azabache con unas caderas, un cabello, les aseguro que ella será mía.

POV Kikyio

Lo encontré, él estuvo todo el tiempo en Tokyo, jamás lo hubiera adivinado, lo mire y él me noto, creo que ahora le gusto.

.

.

.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Naraku me invito a salir, creo que al fin seré feliz con él, me llevó a varias citas y ahora estoy en una, presten atención ¿Vale?

-Te ves hermosa-me susurro al oído y una carga eléctrica paso por mi espalda. Luego me guio a un callejón oscuro cuando se detubo

No lo vi venir pero él me BESÓ lenta y apasionadamente, pero algo andaba mal, aquel beso despertó el hambre que contuve durante 2 años enteros y ya casi no podía controlar….Se desató. Le comí la mitad del rostro, pero el hambre siguió, me lo comí literalmente, con sangre en la boca y en las manos llegue a casa creí estar sola.

-Kikyio, la cena esta lista-dijeron desde el comedor.

-Hija ven que no te quedara rámen-hablo otra persona.

Cuando entre y los vi, el hambre aumento notablemente, me acerqué a papá y le di con un jarrón que tome del salón, en la cabeza.

Sango me miro con horror, me acerqué a ella y le enterré un pedazo de vidrio del jarrón en la tráquea, solo me miro confundida y la empecé a comer, mi hermana sabia deliciosa, lo único que quedo de ella y mi padre fueron los huesos y el cabello.

Mi cordura se había caído por la borda ahora tenía hambre, pero de carne humana, jamás creí que era tan deliciosa.

Han pasado solo unos meses desde que empecé a comer gente, me encerré en la casa y no he salido solo espero a que toquen el timbre y bingo tengo comida para el mes, ya he matado a más de 20 personas, hace unos días encontré el ron y el vodka que papá escondió de Sango y de mí.

Me lo tome todo de un viaje, me intoxiqué, mi muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, creo que agonice por una semana.

Y esta es la historia de una chica que trato de ocultar sus raíces y murió dejando sus raíces completamente sueltas luego de haberlas comprimido durante dos años por culpa de un imbécil.

* * *

Xana: Holaaa, ¿qué tal? No sé, a mí no me gusto TT3TT… ¿Tomatazos? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo?

Yinade: Igual solo lo dices para inspirar lastima ¬_¬

Xana: Bitch ya sé dónde vives me las pagaras PD: Espero que les guste, y en otras noticias… ¡Yinadeee te encontrare!

Yinade: ¿y qué harás?, aparte, es muy fácil que me encuentres ¡somos compañeras de clase! Torpe ¬¬

Xana: Casi es verano y no te veré así que debo encontrarte TORPEEEEE, además tu muerte será una pequeña sorpresita:P PD.

Yinade: seeh, lo que pare tu llanto xana ¬¬ y soy yinade-sama para ti ¬¬ , en fin, R&R pleaseee n.n Ciao ˄-˄ PD: Xana cuuuursiiiii

Xana: Eso ya lo sé hermanita (falsa, gracias a Kami) Muere pronto con todo mi amor tu sexy hermanita, Yinade-Senpai. Y toda una playita para mi horrible y traidora hermanita que me "quiere" tanto, tanto. Bien creo que alargamos más de lo necesario esta charla (Si se le puede llamas así), Adiós y ñaña ñaña para la buena suerte… ¿Mofo? ¿CataLovegood? ¿Lolita? ¿UnicornioDirectioner? ¿Alguien que pare la pelea? Antes de que Yina o yo terminemos ¿sin un ojo? *suda frio*

Yinade: *suspiro* ¿Qué te hace pensar que una terminara sin ojo? *blande una katana con una mano y en la otra sostiene una G-17*

Xana. ¡Cállate plana horrenda! *Se prepara para lanzar el Hiraikotsu (Amo esa arma)*

Yinade: ¿es un reto? Pues en ese caso…. BAN-KAI! Daugeren Hyorinmaru *se pone en posición*

UnicornioDirectioner: Xana, tu comenzaste la pelea y creo que fue muy chistoso cuando le dijiste ¡PLANA HORRENDA! Y tú lo dices porque eres voluptuosa. Y Yinade no creo que la mejor solución sea matarla con una katana o sacarle un ojo. *intentando separarlas*

Xana: Yo no pedí ser voluptuosa y por cierto (calmadamente hasta el momento)… ¡Muere Yinadeee! *Se exalta y trata de soltarse de la Mofo*

Yinade: ¡SUFICIENTE!... YA HEMOS ALARGADO MUCHO ESTA COSA… SE ACABO Y FIN. Comentar no cuesta nada ;-;


End file.
